Planck
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: radial-gradient(ellipse at center, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%, rgba(210,255,82,1) 24%, rgba(130,209,57,1) 100%);box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | Soi-ke |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | Quantum physics |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | Physics |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | Green |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | Termite |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song(s) | The Mad Man With a Box |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | MBTI Personality | He has no idea |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: radial-gradient(ellipse at center, rgba(255,255,255,1) 0%, rgba(210,255,82,1) 24%, rgba(130,209,57,1) 100%);box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | Ageless; appears roughly 30 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Orientation | Bisexual |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | Quip dispenser of the Chasten |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | IceWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | Fit in |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence | Really bad apartment |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | All long-dead |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | Chasten |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | Criminals |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | Science!, Exploring |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | Various other things |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | Growing and shrinking, Typical IceWing abilities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Weapons | Growing and shrinking, Claws, Frostbreath |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | ;) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | "There are infinite worlds just waiting to be found and documented." |} |} chasten application Description Isaac Ernst, or Planck, is easily one of the more normal members of the Chasten in terms of appearance. He is a tall, yet rather awkward IceWing, and is seemingly an ordinary dragon. On first glance, you probably wouldn't notice anything remotely strange about him other than the fact that his outfit looks about fifty fashion trends out of date. His scales are a vibrant white, with several blue scales in a line pattern running across his face. He has a rather impressive wingspan for an IceWing. What can be noted about him is how strangely glassy his scales seem. His physical form also seems to occasionally "lag", and crackle at the edges. He dismisses any attempt to talk to him about this however, opting to point out the fact that almost all members of the Chasten have some sort of unusual characteristic. His wandering eyes are a deep hue of emerald, and always look like they're deep in thought, even when he isn't. He prefers to wear a pitch-black pea coat, with a white collar and polished hazel buttons. As an IceWing he doesn't get cold, but instead wears this coat simply for it's familiarity. It has almost innumerable pockets, and said pockets are stuffed with various gizmos and pieces of trash. The fabric is rather rich, and smells like it's a century old. He also wears a pair of plaid-brown casual slacks, with an ornate bronze watch attached to them via a steel chain. In additon, he owns a rather lovingly crafted gas-mask. The grill-pattern mouthpiece was forged to resemble a knight's helmet, perhaps unintentionally, yet it serves to further his steampunk-esque look. Planck's most unusual feature however, is the small diamond-shaped device harnessed to his chest. Despite the apparent age of his other possessions, this machine looks quite advanced, even by modern standards. A clear lense; made out of reinforced glass, hums right over his heart with a bright green glow. He dismisses any attempts by the other Chasten to investigate it, and makes it very clear that his colleagues are not to tamper with it under any means. Despite how optimistic and nice he seems on the surface, he never fits in with the other Chasten. Some think it's because he's too normal; too ordinary in such a strange group as the Chasten. Even amongst the strangest dragons on the planet, he always seems like an outsider; out of space and out of time. Personality The first word that comes to mind when dragons think of Planck is "awkward". He is known for his exceptionally bad motor-skills, and having a tendency to trip a lot. When conversing with the other members of the Chasten, he usually blurts out at least one outdated reference, and ends up confusing the heck out of anyone trying to talk to him. It honestly isn't his fault though. Planck; despite his heart and genuinely being a good person, knows he'll never fit in. Having missed the last half-century, he is rather disadvantaged when it comes to making friends. His mannerisms and perspectives are all very foreign to the other Chasten. He's in a new environment, with his back against the wall, and he has no idea how to ask for help. He is known for being one of the least violent of the Chasten. Isaac has had enough war for his eternal life-span. He likens himself to an explorer. Despite his centuries of life, he has yet to see most of the world. At heart, he is a scientist and also bears the appropriate curiosity. Planck's world is undeniably a lonely one. Despite his timeline being relatively stable now, he still can't help but feel some detachment from modern-day Pyrrhia. Everything's changed, and his condition doesn't give him the chance to catch up. Any friends he makes are temporary kindnesses, keyword being temporary. Behind his bubbly exterior lies a melancholic existence; one of never-ending uncertainty and doubt. And thus is the curse of eternity. Abilities Planck's most iconic superpower is his ability to grow and shrink; seemingly at will. When growing, his strength and durability increase exponentially while his speed is hindered by gravity. When shrinking, his strength and endurance seemingly stay the same, and he operates far faster due to the dimensional origins of his superpower. Shrinking seems a lot more stressful to him than growing, and the exertion from shrinking forces him into a time-frame when shrinking. His growing has less limitations, and he can seemingly increase his dimensions as much as he wants; limited by his own accord to avoid tearing apart the atmosphere and creating a gravity well. This ability is derived from the fact that his 3-D projection is simply an avatar for his true form. In reality (or perhaps outside of it), Planck is an extremely unstable fourth-dimensional entity. He has little control over himself, which leads to his constant drifting through time. Isaac experiences time from an unimaginable perspective. He might wander slightly to the left in his continuum and find his physical body several thousand years in the past. What other dragons see of Planck is a infinitely-small fraction of his true spatial form. A 4-D object is unable to completely enter 3-D space, and as such Planck is even more lonely than you might expect. By shifting his form spatially in ways immeasurable and incomprehensible to the minds of dragons, Planck can contort the surfaces of his hypervolume to contort Issac's volume and spatial occupation. By similar dimensional "puppeteering", Planck can shift the mass and volume of other objects in the 3-D continuum, albeit to a much lesser degree. Planck is also capable of drifting through time by disabling his Tesseract. He refuses to do this now, as he has no control whatsoever over the process, and where he ends up. While powerful, Planck's physical avatar can be scattered temporarily. Dimensional and electromagnetic attacks can accomplish this far more easily. Reality warping could potentially erase his surface-avatar entirely, leaving Planck unable to interact with the third spatial dimension. History Planck was born several centuries preceding the current day, in a small IceWing town by the name of Nairodell. He remembers having a sister, and that his mother abandoned them when they were young. The details are lost to Isaac here, but he remembers being drafted into a IceWing paratrooper squadron to make money. In his first combat action, he discovered his gift (or curse depending on your perspective), shrinking down himself and his entire squad as they parachuted down. Said battle was won mainly in part due to paratroopers seemingly appearing out of nowhere; avoiding all intercepting fire. He was soon noticed by senpai the IceWing administrative, who decided to place him into a special task-force of similarly "gifted" individuals, reporting directly to and serving the IceWing queen. Under unknown circumstances (as Isaac himself cannot remember), his powers became unstable and resulted in him becoming severed from reality. Whatever incident induced this seemingly also resulted in him becoming completely composed of fourth-dimensional particles, resulting in his powers being even more difficult to control. Isaac was unable to permanently manifest in a singular time-frame, and soon found himself drifting through the timestream. He has seen many eras, and is seemingly unwilling to indulge any of this information upon others. There are rumours that he saw something; something that horrified him. It was in the far future where someone gave him the Tesseract; a device that would regulate his timestream and allow him to interact as normally as possible with other dragons. After drifting back to a desirable age with sheer patience, the machine activated and anchored him firmly back into the timeline, allowing him to live as normal a life as he can. He has recently moved into a small and sort of sh*te apartment, and has secured a job as a reporter while not serving as a Chasten member. Relationships Will write if he gets in. Trivia *Planck is based somewhat on the Atom. *A Planck length is a really small unit of distance, where space-time starts getting funky. *The Planck length was discovered by Max Karl '''Ernst '''Ludwig Marx Planck. *He is fluent in technobabble. *Planck has a few master's degrees that were suspiciously obtained 5000000 AS